the_flying_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
TFD Code
THE FLYING DEAD CODE The Fly Dead is a brotherhood who share a common goal; the desire to play Vega Conflict in a fun environment. * TFD protect and defend each other first and foremost, host planet second and sector third. * TFD respect others and treat them with the same regard we would have others treat us. * TFD will respond in kind against any mistreatment or agression towards us or our friends. * TFD will help the younglings if requested of us for the sharing of knowledge is the greatest honour. * TFD are not sector police though we may help against ISA upon general agreement with the host planet or sector. * TFD seek to improve each other through knowledge and training. Following the Code: Traveling the Stars When outside the home sector of 2300 you are representing The Flying Dead, you are expected to act with the code in mind. There will be clear cut information as to why we travel, listen and learn. If you travel alone, let us know and keep the code close. Seed of Ignorance Arrogance is the seed of ignorance. It is important to be aware and to know the truth. Acting without knowledge is as if you are acting without a purpose. Just because you may be stronger does not allow you to be self-important. Defeat Defeatism Do not hesitate or give a half assed attempt. When you do something do it like you have purpose. If you plan for success you generally will. In the face of failure know that you have given it your best, learn from it or all is for naught. Remove Recklessness Speed does not necessarily lead to success. Consider all options before acting and you will avoid unseen danagers. If in doubt err on the side of caution, reach out to a brother for assistance for you will not be turned away. External Loyalties Know that your loyalties are to the brotherhood of The Flying Dead. You are expected to remove all distractions to other clans and alliances. We as a clan may form pacts, friendships or alliances but the individual is loyal to TFD. The Strings of Fate Over time we have many people cross our paths. Brothers will come and go but it is important to understand that with each coming and with each going every brother has made a difference, however insignificant or magnificant. Mentor and understand new prospects, allow them to take part in events. Those who were meant to join us will be drawn to us. On their departure, respect their wishes and their contributions. Into the Breach Remember that idle threats against us is like a laser ricocheting off our shields. Attacks made against the brotherhood are expected to be repelled. This is a war game, expect attacks. The clan will decide as to our stance against hostile forces. Clear Cut Advice * We are all leaders, act like one. * If in doubt, ask. * Your opinion is valued, share it. * Everyone has an opinion, deal with it. * Have an issue, voice it. * There is a time and place for everything, know your time and place. * Above all else, enjoy yourself! Ramifications Outside Influences Grievances against a brother from outside the clan need to be heard from both sides. Someone will need to play mediator. Should the code have been broken by a brother the hurt party may choose a punishment of equal value as agreed upon with the mediator. The clan will enforce this punishment. Continual breaks of the code will result in expulsion from the brotherhood. More extreme cases could result in exile from the sector. Between Brothers If for whatever reason two brothers are not able to resolve an issue between each other then they must duel, where by the winner is proven through battle. Each player takes 1 fleet and faces each other. The winner decides the fate of the disagreement between the two. Regardless of what happens, each player will get on with the game and the issue is not brought back up again. Clan members online at the time must witness the duel and the whole clan will enforce the result. If a single brother is continually involved with duals due to not being able to come to an agreement besides battle prowess then the clan will need to decide if that brother truly has the TFD cause at heart. If not, expulsion may be in order. Again, more extreme cases could result in exile from the sector. Back to Membership page